Moonlight charm
by Lady Darkness1
Summary: Umm.... it's about ... well let's say it's different
1. Default Chapter

My name is Lady Darkness. I don't own GW or SM. **Sniff Sniff ** L But on with the story! First… Thank you so much P-chan!!!!J P-chan helped me post this! 

Moonlight Charm

A girl of the age 18 looked at the night blanket of stars.'I wish I was as happy as those stars' the silver haired beauty thought. She was very pretty with silver twin buns on the top of her hair. She had lovely crystal blue eyes that held sadness in them. Her pale peach skin looked like porcelain in the moons light. The lady walked back to the ocean. Her home, and the home of her kind. As she walked in the water her legs became fins of the color silver blue. Her shirt became a halter top with pearls and starfish on it. As she swam by the tropical fish bowed their heads and said," Good evening your highness." She was the princess of mermaids. Her name, Serenity Aqua Cosmos. 

Well that's the fist chap.! Please be nice in your reviews! I'm new! Well I hope you liked!! I know it's short. I wanted to see how you liked it. And GW will be in the next chap! 


	2. Chap.1

Hey people it's me Lady Darkness (LD-girl)

Hey people it's me Lady Darkness (LD-girl)! I read the reviews and I loved'em!! Ok Serenity is Serena and GW is in this chap! And there will only be…

Serenity/Serena-18

Mars/Heero-19

Hotaru/firefly-18

Saturn/Duo-19

Wind/Amara (sp.?)-18

Jupiter/Wufie-19

Chapter 1

As Serenity swam she looked around her homeland. She swam past the coral and reef beds and out to the deepest part of the ocean. She suddenly stopped at a cave. As she looked around she didn't notice a group of gods swimming about 30 feet above her. But they saw her. 

*** The gods view***

As 3 young gods swam around in the ocean, they saw something. They looked below them to see a very beautiful mermaid. They had thought that mermaids were only in their storybooks but they were wrong. 

*** The god of Mars ***

As I swam around with my friends I saw a beautiful creature. At first I thought it was the Moons light but it was not! It was a mermaid. A beautiful one at that! My friends would have filliped if they knew I thought of something as beautiful!

***Serenity***

Well I don't see anybody. 

*** reg.***

Serenity placed her hand on the rock to open it. In side the rock was… 

I know it's short! But you have to guess what they saw! LD-girl!


	3. chap.2

OK

OK!! I'm back! Sorry for the delay. Any how… Heero is not Sailor Mars, he is the god of Mars. Duo, he's the god of Saturn and Wufie is the god of Jupiter. They are not I repeat ARE NOT THE SAILOR SCOUTS!!! THEY ARE GODS OF THE PLANETS!! Ok I just had to clear ya up on that! And I'll try to write longer chapters!

Chap. 2

As she opened the rock inside was a city of silver. There were merchildern swimming around and (Ok when I' talking about the city the people are mermaids!!) teens were shopping together in the streets of Atlantis. Swimming in the rock to the city closed. 

** The gods**

The men watched the mermaid swim away and into the underwater city. They swam up to the surface of the water. Looking at each other they nodded and took flight in the night. (I'm a poet!) 

*** Duo***

Wow! I looked at what Heero saw and saw a beautiful creature! A mermaid at that too!! Man was she gorgeous. I wonder if I could… 

*** Wufie***

I looked to see what Duo was looking at and saw a creature. A woman creature. Man is she beautiful! What?! Were did that thought come from???!!! Women are weak! Humhp! Is that a … Mer… Mermaid! I thought they were killed out of existence! 

***Heero***

Hummmm… (In deep thought, not! There it goes again my poet!)

***Now***

The men flew to their castles in the sky. They had to tell the other gods of mer-people still living. They knew that this was very important. The mer-people, mostly, the princess were the people of royalty to the Moon. The most powerful people in living existence. They held the princess held the power to the…

Find out more later! I love da reviews! Please R&R! JA NE ^_^ Lady Darkness.


	4. chap. 3

I'm back

I'm back! Lady Darkness is writing more! I LOVED THE REVIEWS!!!!!! Any way here is more!

Chap. 3

The princess held the power to the galaxy. Mostly to the moon and stars. 

***The gods***

As the gods flew to their castle they thought about what was going on.

*** Duo***

Man! I hope I can get a date with her!

*** Heero***

Hmmm…

***Wufie***

Hmmm…

*** Serenity-ish***

As the princess swam to her castle she looked at her people. They were so happy with their lives. But the princess was not. She felt as if she was missing something in life. She had love and friendship, so what was she missing?

"Serena! Where were you?! I looked all over for you!" asked a frantic Hotaru. She was a mermaid with a deep purple fin and black hair cut just below her ears. She had violet eyes and a violet color halter top with pearls on it too.

" I was on the land looking at the stars and Moon."

"Serena you know you could get caught!" 

"Serena! Is that you?"

"Yes it's me Amara!"

" Great gods! Are you ok??!!" said a worried Amara. Her fin was the color of straw. She had deep blue eyes and blond hair in a boy cut. She had on a straw colored halter top with starfish on it. 

"I'm fine! Well I'm going off. TO BED!!!" Serenity yelled the last part after seeing the looks of her only friends.

*** Gods***

" Your majesty!" yelled a loud Duo. 

" Yes Duo?" he asked.

" We where swimming and we saw a mermaid. As she swam the fish were bowing. We think she is the princess." Said Wufie.

" Impossible! I killed them a long time ago! They would not give me their princess so I killed them! They couldn't be alive!" he replied. 

" She also opened the rock that lead to Atlantis. The city of silver." Said Heero. 

" I want you to watch her. And when you can befriend her. Then capture her and bring her to me!" the man said.

After the young gods left to their rooms the man that they had been talking to looked at the Moon. 

"Soon. Soon I'll have the princess and the all the power in the universe!! Ha hahahaha!" yelled…

I'm evil! I left you on a cliff! Read more next time on Drag… opps wrong line! ^_^** Well read more later! JA NE! LD-girl! 


	5. chp.4

I'm back! Well long time! Huh? 

Chap. 4

"Soon. Soon I'll have the princess, and the galaxy! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Yelled a black haired man. His eyes were midnight blue. His name was Jupiter. King of the gods. 

*** Serenity-ish***

Serena was in her room. Her room had black walls with silver stars on it. She had a shinning replica of the Moon in the upper corner of her room. The bed was a silver shell. In it was a pillow that looked like a giant pearl. The dresser was made from a giant shell. And her window had an excellent view of the city. 

As she looked into to the mirror she saw a girl that looked just like her only the girl was happy. 

'Why can't I be happy? Why do I have to have every thing planned out by my mother?' Serena thought. Sigh… 

" Serena? Serena dear come down for dinner." Queen Serenity 

" Mom I'm not hungry! I'll stay up here!!" 

"OK." ' Weird. She never turns down food. Maybe her eating has caught up with her.'

*** Heero ***

Hmmm… that girl is the princess? Well … I have to befriend her too. This is going to be hard!

*** Wufie*** 

I WILL NOT BEFRIEND A WEAK ONNA!!!!!! 

***Duo***

(Sleeping)

***Serenity*** (A/N I'm calling Serenity, Serena and Queen Serenity, Queen. OK? OK!) 

"I hope this works!" Serena put on a maid's dress. She wore a dark blue dress with a white apron. She used her power to change her looks. Her hair was turned red and her eyes green. Her fin was turned into a green color. She smiled and swam out of the room. 

She swam out of Atlantis and to the ocean blue. She hid her power and changed again. This time she had blue eyes, black hair, down to her middle back, and a silver fin. She looked around for a home but decided to go on land. 

She came to a shoreline and changed into a human girl. Her looks were very pretty to the eye. Her hair was still black and her eyes blue. Her skin was a peach color and she wore a deep green dress that fitted her curves. SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL! 

***Heero***

'I guess I'll go for a walk on Earth.' When he reached Earth he saw a beautiful girl sitting on a rock crying. To him she was prettier then Venus. He slowly walked over to this girl. She looked up and spotted him. She took of running.

" Looks like a game of Cat and Mouse." He grinned evilly and ran after her. He would not stop until he knew more about this girl. 

***Serena***

I sat crying. The ocean was spraying me with cool water and the birds chirping their songs,and behind me as a thick and dark forest. My beautiful dress was getting soaked and I didn't care. It felt good. 

Pat…Pat

I looked up. I saw a human! A real live human! He was handsome. His unruly dark brown hair fell boyishly into his gorgeous Prussian blue eyes. He wore a green shirt and black pants. I ran. I heard that humans could get mean and rough. 

***Heero***

'Man! For a girl she sure can run! Ha! Found ya!' 

***Story***

The boy grinned, as he grew closer. She tripped and fell to the ground. Before she could get up Heero had her facing him and pinned to the ground.

"Let me go!" shouted the girl. She struggled to get out from under this boy's grasp. He just held on tighter. 

"Tell, who are you?" the boy asked. His voice was cold but interested in something.(more like some one! ^_^) 

"Why should I tell you!" Came his sweet like reply.

"Because I've got you." He said huskily. He looked deep into her fright full eyes and saw something he could not describe. 

"Let go and all tell you my name!" she yelled. She was frightened. She looked at this boy and thought she had seen him before. 

"If I do let you go you'll just run off. So I guess your mine until I know your name." He leaned down and whispered, " Your to beautiful to let go."

Serena blushed and stopped struggling. She relaxed a little. She bit her lip and thought of a name as fast as she could. " My name is Lady." 

"There! That wasn't so bad now was it!" Heero looked down at his "prey". Serena looked into Heero's eyes and asked "What's your name…Master?" 

Ld -girl: oh!!! Heero's prey is callin him master!!!!!!

Heero: whispers to himself: I still say you hotter

Duo: I heard that!!!!!! Heero's got….. ho-oh!

Ld-girl: smiles: Well must go kiss Heero! ^_~ Ja Ne! 

Till next time on….. Heero & Lady Darkness^_^**


End file.
